Direct thermal printing is a recognized means of printing quietly without toners or inks. It is a relatively mature technology that has been around for over forty years. Its use by retailers for printing of cash register receipts, mailing labels, etc. is now commonplace.
In direct thermal printing, a print head selectively applies heat to paper or other sheet media comprising a substrate with a thermally sensitive coating. The coating changes color when heat is applied, by which “printing” is provided on the coated substrate. For dual-sided direct thermal printing, the sheet media substrate may be coated on both sides.
Time-temperature indicators using thermally sensitive color change materials are well known. For example, indicator devices that relay on diffusion of a dye through a polymer are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,214,623; 5,746,792; 5,057,434; and 4,212,153.